1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plug fastener for an ornamental chain or the like, which fastener comprises a socket and a plug, which is adapted to be axially slidably inserted into the socket and includes a cylindrical stem, which as a result of axial displacements of the stem in the socket is adapted to interlock with rear locking surfaces of the socket and is to be released by said locking surfaces so that said stem can be extracted from the socket, which plug comprises a slider, which is axially slidably mounted on said stem for a movement between forward and rear end positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known plug fastener of that kind, which is known from EP 0 197 331, the plug already interlocks with the locking surfaces of the socket when the plug has performed a first part of its displacement. As the plug is inserted further to a stop the interlock is eliminated, as intended, as a result of an axial displacement which is positively imparted to the slider. In that known fastener the locking and unlocking actions are performed in succession during a displacement in the same direction and to effect an interlock the operator must interrupt that displacement after a first part thereof. For this reason, difficulties may arise in the operation of the fastener by persons who are not familiar with the nature of the fastener or are forgetful.